Chapter 5:Training Days and the Darkness is released
3 days later.... "Alright everybody, It's time to stop being lazy and to actually get some training done.Let's all head towards the back of the house and I will discuss what go's on there."Edward said as he opens the back door leading to the training grounds which was huge.There was punch bags, weapons, obstacle courses and lots of other things you will find in a training course. They all looked at him with annoyed expressions. "Edward...do you se what time it is?!!! IT'S 5 IN THE MORNING!!!"Cloud screamed Everyone looked at Cloud and nodded their head. "Why would you open the door to the training grounds when we could've just climbed on top of the house and rushed onto the other side?"Arno said giggling "Uuummmm........I didn't really think of that. But anyways just get dressed and go outside so we can start your training." Some time later.... Everybody has now put on their training clothes and went outside. "Alright.I got a list of who's doing what. -Arno: "You are incredibly smart and strong but you need to learn how to control your powers.Your powers are rebirth which allows you to bring people back to life but the catch is you can't bring back family members such as your mother and your sister as well as the fact that you cannot revive multiple people but just one at a time . So what you'll be doing is going into a cemetery and reviving everybody their." Edward said as he instant transmitted Arno to a cemetery. -Amber: "I haven't noticed what your powers were until yesterday where we did a little race and beat everyone. So I actually did see something out of you and that is speed.So I'm kind of asking you for too much but I need you to run from the town and back until breakfast." -Dawn: "Your a fairy so I'm not gonna do anything except take you to the ancient forest where you will research how to make potions and how to control your fairy abilities in order to take future steps such as flight and your pixie wings. -Tony: "I don't really think there is anything for me to say to you because, I'm pretty sure you've mastered your kagune. Just try to control your hunger, I'm not giving you food until everyone is done with their training as well" -Nexo: "You are a guardian so I need to teach you how to use a proper gun and not some flappy pistol. Also you need another super and not that weak flaming sword thing,It's kinda overrated. I will teach you how to use Voidwalker. Basicly you throw a huge void out of your hand which does as many effects of you want it to do. -Ellie: "You are extremely powerful because of your flames but I'm going to take you to a lake.It's not to be mean to you but you can't survive if your always counting on your flames.You need to learn how to extinguish your flames."As he instant transmits her to a lake with other random people taking a quick swim. -Snow: "You are basically going to do the same thing as Ellie but you are going to learn how to take the heat by going in a sauna."As he instant transmits her into a private sauna. -Viper: "You are the Emerald Dragon Slayer so 1:You should be getting your exceed soon. And 2: You need to learn different types of your powers beside just EMERALD DRAGONS ROAR. So what I want you to do is bow up that hill using different moves besides EMERALD DRAGONS ROAR." "What about me Edward?" Cloud said "You will be fighting me right here." "That's it? Oh well than this'll be easy." "You've already lost points." "What how?!" "You've underestimated your opponent." Cloud gets up quickly and tries back kicking him but Edward blocks it with nothing but his pinky. Now angry Cloud shoots ki blasts but Edward blocks that with ease as well. Edward flicks Cloud's forehead and than he gets sent flying into a huge rock in the middle of the huge training course. "I think I've seen enough. Your a good fighter but your moves are too predictable. Also you let your anger get to you causing you to tighten your movements." Cloud laid down on the floor listening to Edward's scolding. "I want you to run the whole training course." Cloud got up and than obeyed.. Meanwhile on the other side of the universe in the red planet named Charge: A namekian with the name of Caby, was shown all beat up, fighting a couple of armored saibamen. Baby did one final punch and than they were all defeated. "THAT WAS HARDER THAN I EXPECTED IT TO BE." Caby said Caby walked up to the huge statue of another Namekian. "I'm finally here. My lord, it is finally time to set you free from your prison. The king of all has locked you up for too long and now it shall be your turn to conquer and rule this universe ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!" Caby said as he casted a magical spell that has turned the statue into a real living namekian. Caby than fell on his back as he saw the namekian rise up with a glowing light surrounding him.The namekian than landed onto the floor slowly and opened his eyes. He had moon eyes to represent how many universes he had destroyed. Caby got back up and smirked as he saw the namekian. The namekian looked at Caby and said... "I AM DARKNESS!! THE STRONGEST FIGHTER FROM LORD ZENO HIMSELF. I SHALL GET REVENGE ON EDWARD SPEAR AND ALL THE OTHER LEGENDS THAT HAVE KILLED ME .STATE YOUR NAME BOY." "I am Caby Creepers. I have nothing left to live for except to serve you my lord Darkness." Caby said as he put his bowed down to Darkness. "Lift your head up and take my hand. Just follow my orders and than you will live, that is if you wanna live." Caby took Darkness's hand and they both flew off the deserted planet Meanwhile: After the fight with Edward Cloud's in town walking around and passing by shops a little upset from the fight with Edward. Until a girl with black hair and green eyes bumped into Cloud dropping both him and a crate of fruit on the floor. "Hey!! Watch where your going!!" Cloud said "I'm so sorry!!" she said embarrassingly Cloud sighed and helped the girl pick up her food. "I'm sorry for bumping into you. My name is Violet Vision and i'm a princess" "Princess? You don't look like a princess." "Yeah well its because I'm princess in training so I don't have all their abilities yet but-- OH NO!! I GOTTA GET GOING. Before I leave though, what's your name?" "I'm Cloud Lightning" She blushed and picked up her stuff "Well than, it was nice meeting you Cloud Lightning."she said as she walked away with her food in her hands "What a weird girl" As Cloud was still moping from the fight with Edward, he saw a crowd of people surrounding a hanging paper. "Well would you look at that.The kid is gonna win it again." A man said "Excuse me sir, what are we looking at." Cloud asked "You don't know? That kid on the poster is Polaris. He wins in almost every tournament their is. Anyone that challenges him gets dropped and pretty badly. So-- HEY!! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" "I'm going inside" Cloud said Inside of the arena Cloud saw a huge arena, inside where a boy the same age as Cloud was. He had black hair with blue eyes and was incredibly strong. His opponent hadn't even layed a finger on him. The crowd cheered as Polaris had finished his fight. "ARE THERE ANY MORE COMPETITORS?" The announcer screamed into the mic. As he said that Cloud had walked inside and walked onto the short platform. "Hi. My name is Cloud Lightning. And...I'll be your next opponent.